


Chained (Yandere Seokjin x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Throat Fucking, Toxic Relationship, Yandere BTS, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, bts smut, jin smut, kpopyandere, seokjin smut, unhealthy relationship, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Seokjin won't let you go that easily.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Yandere!Kim Seokjin/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm still pretty new at this so feedback is appreciated! :)

All you could hear was the drip, drip, drip of a leaking pipe somewhere in the otherwise silent basement. You had been down here for so long that it didn’t even bother you anymore, though in the beginning you were sure it was going to drive you crazy. You never could find the source of the leak, as much as you tried. Thankfully, the chain around your ankle was long enough that you were able to explore a little and use the tiny bathroom that was only a toilet and a sink. In truth, you were now thankful to hear the drips. They now signified peace to you. If you could hear the dripping, it meant you were alone. It meant that you didn’t need to be scared. But that never lasted long.

It all started when you went over to your boyfriend Jin’s house that day two months ago to break things off. You had finally had enough of his jealous and possessive behaviour. He went absolutely berserk, accusing you of terrible things and calling you every filthy name he could think of. Whore, bitch, cunt, slut. He accused you of fucking other men, of being a gold digger, of taking advantage of his love for you. When he finally seemed to have calmed down, he grabbed you, tied you up, and carries you down to the basement where you had been ever since. You had struggled against him, but you were no match for a man of his strength and stature.

In some ways, you blamed yourself for your current predicament. If only you weren’t so taken with Jin immediately. But how could you resist? He was funny, charming, and, god, he was handsome. You were blinded by his seeming perfection. Even when your friends came to you concerned about how controlling he was, you just wrote it off as them being jealous of you. How wrong you were.

You heard the entrance to the basement open and you knew your brief respite is over. Jin, your ex-boyfriend, and now your captor, was here. You tried to get up as you knew he didn’t like it when you weren’t facing him to greet him when he would visit you, but you were too weak. You could barely move. Your body was littered with cuts and bruises, marks of his discipline, although he called them “love spots.” Purple, black, blue, and red all over your skin. Not your face, though. He said he couldn’t bear to mark your pretty face. You were also quite dehydrated and nearly starving. Jin decided early on that severely limiting food and drink were also appropriate punishments for your perceived insubordination. The combination of these things made you so frail and weak, you were now ready to give up. Your head was full of fog and your arms and legs felt like jelly. You’d fought him long and hard enough, you were going to give into him. He had officially broken you.

The heavy footsteps came up behind you as you struggled to roll over to face him as he stood over the dirty mattress you were laying on.

Jin sighs, “baby, you know I don’t like it when you don’t get up to greet me when I come to visit you. Do you like being punished, hmm?” He asked, mouth twisted in a malicious smile. “What part of you haven’t I marked yet?”

“Jinnie,” you began, you knew he liked it when you called him that, “please…I can’t do this anymore. I can’t handle this anymore. I’m…you win, okay? I will do whatever you want. I will be whatever you want me to be. Just please don’t hurt me anymore. Please, Jin.” A sob escaped your throat despite your best attempts to stop it. Your mentally and physically weakened state had you desperate to feel okay again, to feel real again, and you would say whatever you needed to say.

“Aw, baby I know it’s hard but that’s not enough. I need you to realize your feelings for me. I need you admit you feel as strongly for me as I do for you. And apologize for those horrible lies you shouted at me. Calling me a monster and a sadist. You really hurt my feelings, darling,” he pouted cutely.

You discarded the little bit of dignity you had left as you looked up at him. God, he was beautiful. Even now, when you hated him with every fibre of your being, you were still struck by his beauty. You hated that his looks still had an effect on you after all this. Were you that shallow? Did you deserve this? You couldn’t dwell on it now, as you licked your chapped lips, preparing to lie through your teeth.

“I do, Jin. I love you; I just wasn’t ready for it before. No man has ever understood me like you do. You’re not a monster or any of those other things I said. I was just being a brat. The truth is no man has ever gone to the lengths that you’ve gone to to keep me in his life.”

That last part, at least, was true. No man had locked you up in their dingy basement with a chain around your ankle for two months after you tried to break up with him. No sane man would.

You continued, “you must really love me to go through all this trouble for me…and I…I love you back,” you finished, somewhat lamely.

He knelt down and brushed a hand gently through your long hair as he looked into your eyes. “I’ve wanted to hear those words from you for so long but…I think you’re lying,” he said softly, his grip tightening suddenly on your hair. “It’s okay, though. At least this means that you’re trying. You’re on the right path, love. My discipline sessions seem to be working.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was really going to make you work for this. You knew that Jin loved nothing and no one more than he loved himself, even though he claimed he loved you more than anything. You needed to appeal to his ego.

“Jin, I’m not lying, I swear. How could I? You’re right about everything. I could never do any better than you, I was just too stupid to realise it. You’re handsome, and intelligent, and – and – you’re so protective of me. I’m flattered that a man as amazing as you would ever even notice me. I’m so unworthy of you. I think that’s why I resisted for so long. Because I don’t feel like I’m good enough for you.” You were laying it on thick, and you were praying that Jin’s ego was too large for him to notice.

It must have worked because he suddenly looked concerned.

“Jagiya, don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re perfect, I told you. You just need a little help retaining that perfection sometimes. You’re my angel. You were made for me.” He leaned forward and kissed your lips softly. Somehow, you managed not to wince. He pulled back and looked at your face. “You know what? I think you’ve been down here long enough. How about I take you upstairs and you can have a nice hot meal and take a bath, hey? I know you haven’t had a proper meal in ages. Does that sound good?”

You nodded as vigorously as you could, “yes, Jin! Please, that would be amazing but…I - I don’t know if I can walk?” You were so physically weak that even standing at this point was difficult for you. You thought you’d pass out if he forced you to climb the stairs.

“Silly girl. I’ll obviously carry you.” He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackle around your ankle. The skin underneath was red and raw. “Poor thing,” Jin said giving you a once over, eyes lingering your injuries. “You really should’ve learned your lesson faster.” He runs a hand over your collarbone, digging his thumb into a bruise there. You yelped, tears filling your eyes. “Although I can’t deny the sounds you make are beautiful. Maybe I am a bit of a sadist.” He winked. You whimpered.

He lifted you up easily and started making his way towards the stairs. “I promise you, jagiya, I’ll never hurt you as long as you obey me. All you have to do is respect my authority. I know you can do that.” He was saying it so sweetly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. He kisses you again gently, on the forehead this time. You can’t help yourself from cuddling into his chest. This is the first time in months he’s been gentle with you. A part of you hates yourself for it, but you’re so starved of tenderness and affection that you’re willing to let him do this to you.

“Oh, and by the way, I know that you’re my good girl, but just in case, all the doors leading outside have been locked from the inside and can’t be opened without a passcode. I’ll be alerted every time a wrong passcode is entered onto the keypad. So, don’t try anything stupid.”

Jin pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and welcomed you to the home that would now be your prison.


	2. Chapter 2

The ring on your finger felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. It felt more like a shackle than it did a symbol of love and commitment. You could always feel it. No matter what you did, or where you went, you were always hyperaware of it enclosed around your finger. It was as though it was attached to an invisible chain linking you to Jin, the only person you’d interacted with in over a year.

You wished you could say that you still hated him. But…you didn’t. You wanted to. Maybe you loved him? But that didn’t make sense either, how could you possibly love him after what he’s done to you? You were terrified of him, but he wasn’t all bad. You wanted to make him happy. He was everything to you now,

Jin looked up at you from across the dinner table, completely unaware of what you were thinking about, “Jagiya,” he said, after swallowing a mouthful of food, “your cooking is really improving. Well done,” he nodded and smiled at you.

Normally his praise would have you buzzing, but you were too caught up in the conflicting thoughts running through your head. You gave Jin a small smile in return and went back to picking at the noodles in front of you. When Jin had proposed to you, and you’d accepted, not that it was a real choice, he had insisted that you become more “domestic” because “that’s what good wives do, isn’t it jagi?” You grimaced internally at the memory.

Jin looked at you and frowned. “Jagi,” he said, more sharply this time. You looked up, wide-eyed and frightened and he could’ve melted at the sight of you.

“Y-yes, Jin?”

“You know, when someone gives you a compliment, you’re supposed to thank them,” he said, eyeing you sternly from across the table.

“Oh, sorry. Um, thank you. For the compliment,” you replied in a small voice. Fuck. You made him mad. You hated making him mad. You were no match for his anger…and shamefully, you were scared he would stop loving you.

He could see the fear so clearly on your face and he couldn’t help but toy with you. It was just too fun and so easy. He kept the serious expression on his face, “Is that what you call an apology? Have I really not taught you any manners?”

You were beginning to panic; he could see it all over you, the way you were fidgeting and wringing your hands. You were trying so hard to figure what he wanted. He watched you, interested to see how you were going to handle this.

Unexpectedly to you both, you burst into tears, “I – I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. Please,” you blubbered with tears running down your face. You continued babbling apologies, but he could barely understand what you were saying with the intensity of your crying.

Jin was slightly alarmed but also oddly satisfied at seeing your condition. He was an observant man but he didn’t realise that you were this on edge around him. He softened his voice, “Kitten? Kitten, come here,” he said pushing his chair back.

You stood up on your shaky legs and walked over to him, bracing for the worst.

“Sit down,” he said, grabbing your wrist and pulling you onto his lap. “Now tell me, why are you crying?”

Sobbing, you answered him, “Be-because you’re m-mad,” you hiccuped, “and you’re g-gonna hurt m-me.” And maybe you won’t want me anymore and you’re all I have, you thought, too ashamed to tell him.

“I’m not mad,” he said, soothingly. He really wasn’t. Having you squirm on his lap, terrified of what he was going to do to you was just delightful. It made him feel like he was teaching you right.

“You’re not?” Your crying had subsided a bit at his assurance, but you were still sniffling.

“I’m not,” he said, comfortingly, “And I’m not going to hurt you either.”

“No?”

“No. I know even good girls forget their manners sometimes. I wouldn’t be so harsh on you. What do I look like to you, a monster?” He smiled at you, like he was daring you to say it.

Unfortunately, Jin definitely didn’t look like a monster, but you knew better than anyone now how deceiving looks could be. He was playing some sort of game with you right now; you were sure of it. He did this a lot. He liked to push you, and right before you would break, he’d soften and make everything okay again. It was a mindfuck, to say the least.

“So…I’m not in trouble?” You asked, sceptically.

“Well, I was thinking since I was kind enough to forgive you for your bad behaviour, you could do something nice for me in return. Right, sweetheart?”

Of course, Jin was going to use this to his fullest advantage, to make it seem like you owed him something for not splitting your lip open just because you didn’t receive his compliments with enough enthusiasm.

“Yes, Jin.”

“Good. Now, take off your clothes.”

“Here?” Jin didn’t really do this. Since he had brought you upstairs, sexual activity had been strictly confined to the bedroom you two shared. He never even initiated shower sex, for fuck’s sake. He was strangely conservative in that sense. Maybe he was trying to spice things up. Or more likely, he wanted to catch you off guard.

“Baby, are you questioning me right now?”

“No, I just wasn’t understanding…but I do now so, I’ll get right on that.”

You tried to get up from his lap, but he held you in place, “Don’t try to get mouthy with me,” he hissed, “You’ll be the one who regrets it.”

“Yes, Jin,” you said, as a chill went up your spine. You weren’t trying to be mouthy, you really were just confused. Explaining that would only annoy him further, you knew that.

Jin pushed you off his lap and onto the floor, “Now strip.”

You stood up and pulled off your t-shirt and your skirt, letting them both fall to the ground, fighting the urge to pick them up and fold them. Jin’s insistence on you being wifelier was deeply engrained in you now. You did the same with your underwear, now fully naked and exposed to Jin’s scrutinous gaze.

“You’re still losing weight, I don’t like it,” he remarked. You knew this, of course. You never stepped on the scale, but you didn’t need to. Your clothing didn’t fit you right anymore. Your rib cage was easily visible now and you hadn’t gotten your period in months. The stress of belonging to Jin had taken a physical toll on you. “Your breasts are practically gone. I like you softer.”

It’s your fault I’m like this, you wanted to snap, but that was out of the question. “I’m sorry, Jin, I’ll try to be better,” you said, demurely. You wondered how he’d react if he found out you were losing hair, too.

“We’re putting you on a diet. I want you to gain five pounds by the end of the month. We’ll see from there.”

It wasn’t out of character for Jin to talk about you like this. Like your body was nothing but a vessel for his enjoyment, for his pleasure. You were supposed to look the way he wanted you to, it didn’t matter what you thought about anything.

You nodded, “Okay.”

“Now come here,” he crooked an already crooked finger at you. You looked at it for a second, taking solace in the fact that at least one part of his body was imperfect. Surely, monsters are supposed to be flawed.

Jin loved having you naked while he remained fully clothed. It was his favourite thing. Nothing made him harder than your vulnerability.

You took a step forward and he stopped you right away.

“No. Hand and knees. I want you to crawl.”

Jin’s desire to humiliate you would never be satiated. Having you drop to your knees to crawl, naked, to him didn’t even register as undignified to you anymore. You knew how much worse it could get.

You crawled towards him slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time. He looked at you, and you could see the corner of his mouth twitching. He was trying to stop himself from smiling. Once you stopped in right front of him, you rested your chin on his knee and looked up at him, batting your eyelashes, mockingly.

Jin knew what you were doing right away and grabbed you by the back of your head and pushed your face into his crotch, holding it there and effectively suffocating you. “Don’t get cute.” He held you there for a few more seconds while you struggled to catch a full breath. Finally, he let you go. You leaned back, gasping for air. The two of you locked eyes for a moment before he spoke again. “So, what are you waiting for, slut?”

Hands trembling, you reached out to undo Jin’s belt buckle. He slapped your hands away harshly. “No.”

You looked up at him, feeling embarrassed, but also confused. What could he possibly want now?

“I want you to beg me for it.”

Of course. Jin’s ego was in constant need of stroking. “Please Jin –“

He cut you off with a slap to your face that had you reeling. Sometimes you were surprised by how easy it was for him to hit you. “It’s sir to you, whore.”

You swallowed thickly, trying again, “Please, sir, can I suck your cock?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

Oh, come on. Why was he choosing right now to get pedantic about grammar?

“I meant, may I suck your cock, sir, please?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Jin teased, “How badly do you want it?”

“So bad, sir. It’s all I think about. All day, when you’re gone, all I think about is when I’ll get to suck your cock again.” It wasn’t a complete lie. You craved Jin now, he lived in your marrow.

Jin looked pleased, “You don’t want me to fuck your pretty pussy instead?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’d love that, but I know I don’t deserve it,” you pouted, “I only live to please you, sir.”

Jin felt his cock twitch in his pants, “Fuck. That’s a good answer.”

You had to stop yourself from smirking, feeling a wave of elation wash over you. You’d nailed it. His approval was something you desired so desperately, as shameful as that was to admit. How did you get here?  
“Okay, slut, you’ve earned it. Come here,” he said, as he undid his belt buckle and pulled out his hard member. Jin’s cock was as pretty as the rest of him. It was large with a slight curve and a dark pink head that was leaking precum at the tip. “Open up,” he said as he tapped it against your cheek.

Obediently, you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue. You were enjoying this. Unfortunately, even after everything Jin had done to you, you were still attracted to him. And the shameful arousal you felt when he degraded you like this was beginning to be obvious by the wetness between your legs.

He took his cock in his hand and began to run the tip of it up and down your tongue, teasing you with the slightly salty taste of his precum. You whined, desperate to take him into your mouth.

Jin chuckled, “You want my cock that badly, slut?”

All you could do was nod.

“Take it, then.”

That was all the green light you needed. You took Jin into your mouth, slowly, thrusting your mouth on his cock, taking him deeper with each thrust. Despite everything, you longed to please him. You wanted this to be good for him. His praise was all you had. You could hear him moaning above you and it only spurred you on more, getting faster and sloppier in the pursuit of his pleasure. You really were whipped.

Your nose was touching his taut stomach and you could feel him deep, down in your throat now. He held your head still. “Stay like that for a minute,” he said, with a groan.

Tears stung your eyes as you tried to hold him in your throat. You couldn’t breathe at all and it was making you a bit light-headed, but you were determined to do this for him. It wasn’t as though Jin would do anything to seriously harm you, right?

Right when you were beginning to see black spots in your vision, Jin pushed you off his dick with a groan, “Fuck, you’re such a good girl for me,” he said, as you were gasping for air with your chin covered in drool. You wiped it off with the back of your arm, breaking the string of spit that still connected you to his cock.

“You love being a good girl for me, don’t you?” He asked as he languidly stroked his dick right in front of your face.

You nodded, still a bit too out of breath to speak. You hoped Jin wouldn’t mind.

He seemed to let you off the hook, or maybe he just didn’t notice, his eyes gleaming with a new idea, “You live to please me, right? That’s what you said?”

“Yes,” you breathed. In that moment, you meant it. You were completely entranced by him.

“Move back,” he said, to your surprise.

You shuffled back somewhat awkwardly on your knees still. You wondered what he was up to. He was still stroking himself, faster now, helped by the glistening saliva that you’d left all over his member. You watched and your arousal grew, wanting so badly to take him in your mouth again.

Jin leaned forward and came with a groan, speckling the tiled floor with his cum. He breathed heavily, before looking at you with a smile, “Lick it up.”

“Off the floor?” you asked, wide-eyed and dumb. The floor wasn’t particularly dirty by any means but licking something off of it was another question entirely. You blanched at the thought.

“No questions.”

Reluctantly, you leaned forward, bringing your face near the floor. You stuck your tongue out to give the tile a tentative lick, licking up his cum in the process.

“Keep going, bitch. I want it clean. I don’t want even one drop left.”

So, you did. Licking up Jin’s cum was trickier than you had anticipated, and you were reduced to having to literally slurp it up. The sounds you were making were disgusting and obscene, but you were too far gone to be embarrassed. Jin truly had you under his spell now.

When you were finally done, you looked up at him, your mouth and chin shining. “Did I do good, sir?” You asked, happy with yourself for remembering to use the title.

Jin looked down at you with a kind smile, “Come here, kitten,” he said, motioning to his lap. You got up in an instant, sitting on his lap right away, and curling your body into his. You rested your cheek on his broad chest and he looked down at you while he stroked your hair. God, he’d trained you so well. You really were everything he ever wanted, “I love you more than you can even understand.”

You closed your eyes, soaking in his words, “I love you too, Jin.” And this time, you meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm trying to get better at writing smut so please tell me if it was okay 💛


End file.
